valonforthfandomcom-20200214-history
Falric Valonforth
Background Falric was the fourth born to Luc Valonforth and Lillian Valonforth (Mereldar). Falric got his name because Luc had great admiration for his fellow captains, Falric and Marwynn. During his youth, he was put under training to wield a sword when he was five. He was not strong in stature like his brothers but agile. Once he learned to dual wield short swords his effectiveness in combat increased. While Falric wasn't physically gifted like his brothers, he did share their niche for tactical thinking. In fact he proved to be a better tactician than his siblings, ultimately landing him a spot in Lordaeron's Military as a Sergeant at age 15. He served until Lordaeron's Fall where he fled to Stormwind with the rest of his surviving Family. Life in Stormwind When the Valonforths settled in Stormwind word spread quickly that the prestigious family came to Stormwind for a new life. Quickly the noble house dispatched job offers as advisors and upper military rank positions. Falric took up their offer in military, he trained under the SI:7, learning how to be more quick in combat. He served under the SI:7 for four years. In which he asked to be discharged for family matters concerning his brother Lucas. After Falric returned home with Lucas, the 7th Legion started enlisting people for the War in Northrend, Falric and Trace enlisted seeing it as a chance to avenge their fallen home. = The Scarlet Inquisition Falric went out searching for his brother Lucas, who had fallen prey to the Scarlet's preaching of restoring a dead land to its former glory. After Falric spent time incognito he, revealed himself to Lucas, telling him to take a good look at what his so called righteous order was really doing. They both fled to back to Stormwind together where Falric enlisted in the 7th Legion. Cataclysm and the Stormwind Legion After the war of the Lich King came to an end, Falric was offered a position of Marshal under Commander Emily Mason in the Stormwind Legion, serving as her right hand. The Stormwind Legion was an elite organization in the Stormwind Military, that was dispatched to turn the tide of war in the on going Alliance-Horde War. He became renowned as a great leader in the group. Until he was discharged three and a half years later. Family Falric married Jessica Laughlin, Stormwind's own Guild Organizer Family. They had two children together, William and Olivia. Both children joined the SI:7 and worked their way up the ranks. While Falric was proud of their success, he wanted them to do what made them happy. He hated the way his father had high standards, so he achieved to be better with his own kids. Bastard of Gilneas During the Alliance-Horde War he was dispatched by the Stormwind Legion to Gilneas, there Falric bore a bastard son by the name of Aaryn Wolfe during the war. Falric never knew about his bastard son's conception. Azuresong Finding Azuresong During Falric's time in SI:7, he was dispatched to Karazhan to find a tome, on his way he found a tome about a legendary mage-blade. He took the book as well as the one he was sent for and returned. In his spare time he pursued the sword. He ultimately found it in the Nexus, which was taken from Onyxia's liar after the she-dragon was slain. The Power of Azuresong After find Azuresong, Falric was immediately impressed with the blade. He trained with it, learning that it had spells enchanted into it. A protective barrier that can be channeled, teleporting and blinking, and the ability to siphon magic and store the enemy spell within the blade to be used against them later. As Falric battled with Azuresong, he realized it depleted him physically. As him and Lucas were fighting undead during his time in the Scarlet Inquisition, Falric pushed the limit and fell unconscious. When he awoke he was told the blade sunk into him arm. He looked at his limb that was screaming in pain and realized there was a blue imprinted on it. After studying they learned the rune was Queldorei for Azuresong. He later got help from a blood elf who taught him how to summon Azuresong out of his limb for combat. However Falric was warned that if he pushed the limits he wouldn't just pass out he would die, and he had to be careful of what magic he absorbed because different types of magic can have different effects on him. Pre-Broken Shore Invasion Falric had spent sometime in the land of Pandaria after the Siege of Orgrimmar. He went mostly for pleasure but did find some enlightenment on the way. Falric is now in Stormwind again with his family, he is currently working on become a war advisor for the Stormwind Council. He was most recently in a meeting about incoming Legion invasion.